On a Windy Afternoon
by Heero de Fanel
Summary: A lancer, a swordswoman, and a conversation on the meaning of strength.


**On a Windy Afternoon**

AN: Quick fic between two characters that I feel would very much enjoy talking with one another that takes place a little while into their time at Thors. Whether it's shippy or gen shall be left up to you, dear reader.

* * *

It was only when Gaius turned his head and saw Laura staring quizzically at him that he realized that he had ended up voicing his last thought aloud.

"… I'm sorry, but I don't believe I understand the question," the Arseid heiress said after a moment, her brow knitting slightly when her gaze flicked to the broadsword leaning against her side. "The nature of strength…?"

The lancer chuckled warmly – almost bashfully, that had to be a first – in seeming dismissal. "Forgive me, I was just… thinking. It looks like I got a little carried away, though."

Laura shook her head, looking a little intrigued now. "Please Gaius, don't apologize. It sounds as if this is a little bit more than just idle musing, and if nothing else it's certainly appropriate for a post-spar conversation."

He could do nothing but reply with an amiable shrug, freely conceding the point. "I suppose that's true."

Gaius sent a glance toward the horizon as the breeze picked up. Beside him, Laura waited patiently.

"It's something that I've found myself torn on, honestly," Gaius admitted, fixing the blue haired girl with a frank gaze. "Ever since I was taught to wield a spear, I was also taught that the power I had was to be used to protect those Nord and my people; the land I love and the family that I love. From that viewpoint, there's no denying the virtue of possessing and striving for great strength."

Laura nodded, listening intently all the while.

"But then there are those who have committed great atrocities and carry monstrous sins on their shoulders who have done so because of their desire to seek that same strength, except this time there's nothing righteous or just about their pursuit of power. It's simply..."

"Selfishness. Selfishness that originally began as righteousness, perhaps, but selfishness just the same."

Gaius blinked, and Laura had to chuckle a little at the rare sight of the taller boy being caught off guard.

"I understand perfectly, Gaius. Believe it or not, it's something I've thought about quite a bit myself, as my father has and no doubt many other warriors have. When I was little, I once told my father that I wanted to be as strong as he was, and he ended up confusing me when he asked me 'why'?"

"How little?" Gaius asked, curious.

Laura pursed her lips, thinking. "About six or so?"

"Well. Considering I find myself dwelling on it quite often now, I have to wonder how fair it was to ask a six year old – even one as prodigious as you must have been – about that sort of thing."

She laughed quietly, amused. "I'm not so sure it was, though I'm fairly sure my father's intent was to at least get me thinking about the question. Your flattery is appreciated, by the way."

"No trouble at all. And what did you end up coming up with?"

The Arseid heiress sighed slowly and brought her knees up to her chest. "At the time? All I knew was that I simply wanted to be strong, so I could be just like my father. When I grew older and I learned more about the world outside the walls of our family manor, I wanted to be strong so I could defend all that I had discovered and come to care about."

Her smile was quiet and nostalgic, a symbol of fond remembrance. "I'm not sure if he ever sounded prouder then when he told me that I finally understood."

"Understood?"

"Strength alone, Laura, is an admirable goal to strive for indeed," she quoted, all levity gone from her voice now. "But never forget that strength without purpose, the force of will to see that purpose through, or the fortitude to keep that purpose pure, will never be able to achieve what it would be able to otherwise."

For a moment or two, all Gaius heard was the sound of the wind swirling around them both, and he could only assume that it approved.

"... I see. That's an excellent answer."

"I'll be sure to pass that on the next time I return home," Laura said, a look of pride flashing across her features before they shifted back to an expression of curiosity. "That being said, I'm wondering now; how exactly do you feel about it?"

This time it was the lancer's turn to take a moment to think about the question, and Laura was a little surprised when he let out a chuckle that sounded a little embarrassed.

"I feel that this may come off as naïve, but I would be perfectly content if swords and spears and the power to wield them were left solely to the arena and spirited competitors. I understand that weapons and martial arts are ultimately meant to be killing tools, but…"

A second later, his gaze flew back to the proud swordswoman, the Nord boy regretting his choice of words as soon as they had left his mouth. "That said, I certainly didn't mean to imply – "

"I know what you meant," Laura assured him, a melancholy expression flitting across her face as her right hand toyed with the blades of grass beneath them. "There's no denying that there's a gap between the ideal of the sword and the reality of the sword. Though I hope I never have to face it, I know that I someday will regardless of my wishes. The time may come when I could very well be a bringer of justice to some while being an evil, murderous butcher to others."

Gaius couldn't let that stand.

"Never," he said, taking the blue haired girl by surprise. "An obstacle to be surmounted or an enemy to be feared, maybe. But not evil. Never evil. Not someone like you."

Her eyes widened a fraction upon hearing the certainty in his voice, and despite the gravity of the conversation she felt her lips curve up in a small smile. "Not to sound ungrateful or to try and fish for compliments, but I'm curious as to why you sound so certain. Surely it can't be the Arseid name alone…"

"Because of everything you said earlier," Gaius answered, giving her a solemn nod. "Whatever the reason for your strength may be, I couldn't ever see it being anything less than just, nor could I ever see your will faltering in keeping that purpose pure." He paused for a moment, letting the wind wash over them again. "That goes for the rest of our group, too. I may have not known Class VII for very long in the grand scheme of things, but I'm truly glad that I'll be finding my own purpose alongside all of you."

Laura's smile grew larger still upon hearing the genuine warmth in her friend's words. "Hmm. With focus like that it sounds as if you'll be quite the force to be reckoned with by the time our education here is over, Gaius. I'll have to keep up with my training if I don't want to get left behind!"

He laughed aloud at that, the sound carrying easily in the afternoon breeze. "I don't think you have any reason to be concerned quite yet, Laura. Maybe when I come close to besting you in a spar?"

"That day might come sooner than you think. You're quite formidable with that lance of yours, you know," the swordswoman complimented, her eyes flashing with mirth.

"Not formidable enough," Gaius replied, the memory of her broadsword sending his spear flying out of his hands still fresh in his mind. "But there's no shame in taking second to the heiress of the Arseid School. Besides, it's nothing if not motivation for next time."

"A fine attitude to have!" Laura declared, before she stood up and slid her sword into its holster. "Now, with that being said; would you like to join me for some food? We expended quite a bit of energy, and we have awhile until dinner…"

"I think I will. My treat, though. The spoils should go to the winner, right?"

She bit back a laugh, reaching down to help him up. "If you insist."

Laura waited before the Nord boy had shouldered his spear before asking her next question. "So. Did that help your musings any?"

"A little," he admitted with a shrug. "I don't think it's something that can be answered so easily, but I also think that finding that answer is part of why I'm here. Why we're all here, really."

Laura gave a slow nod at that, deliberate and thoughtful. "I think so too. You know, I'm quite glad we had this conversation. It's making me look forward to our next spar even more now."

He heard the anticipation in her voice and favored her with a small grin as they turned to walk back towards Thors, holding up their hands to block out the sun's fading light, and he didn't have to see her to know she was smiling back.

"So am I, Laura."

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed! I have another 1sentence set for the bookworms coming up too, so look forward to that - hopefully that'll be enough to block out the Sen III spoilers I tried and failed to avoid ;_;


End file.
